


Can't Replace You

by Luliluli



Series: Tyrus One Shots [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It I guess?, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luliluli/pseuds/Luliluli
Summary: Cyrus is already feeling down after the costume day fiasco when Kira approaches him. Now TJ would hate him for sure.





	Can't Replace You

**Author's Note:**

> Does this fandom need another fix-it fic for 3x13? Probably not. Did I write one anyway? Yes. Yes, I did.
> 
> I'm late to the party because it's currently Carnaval (or carnival) here in Brazil and i've been celebrating! The Tyrus angst may be strong right now, but nothing's strong enough to ruin a good old carnaval, i'm telling you ;)
> 
> Also I wrote this at three in the morning but I hope you enjoy!

  
After the events of costume day, Cyrus was crushed. TJ didn’t try to talk to him for the rest of the day, choosing instead to spend the day with Kira, and Cyrus went home as soon as classes were over, declining Buffy’s offer to go to the spoon together.

Cyrus should’ve known. Once again, he felt like the second choice in someone’s life, but this time, it hurt more. TJ was _so_ important for him, and he actually believed he was just as important for TJ, too. How could he not, when TJ had done so much just so they could be friends? But now, TJ was replacing him for a girl he had known for what? A few days? Was it that easy to leave him behind?

And TJ didn’t even text. He let Cyrus go to school dressed up as a _salt shaker,_ when he knew he was going to stand him up. Did he forget to tell Cyrus? Or did he just not care?

As the hours went by, Cyrus convinced himself there was more to it than that. TJ was the one who came up with the idea for the costume, and he chose _somersault,_ out of all things. It was special to their friendship. He wouldn’t just forget about the costume, and he wouldn’t just forget about texting Cyrus to let him know he was bailing either. And based on their friendship, it was hard to believe TJ simply didn’t care.

But still, it _hurt._ TJ _did_ ditch him for Kira, for whatever reason, and he was too tired and too confused to stop the tears from running down his cheeks. He fell face first onto the bed, burying his face in his pillow so his parents wouldn’t hear him cry. He felt his whole body shake with every sob, and a headache not-so-slowly caught up to him. He felt embarrassed. Replaced. And he just wanted to disappear.

He fell asleep after a while, his body exhausted from crying, and he only woke up the next morning.

His head still hurt when he reached for his phone to check the time. However, what caught his eye was something else. Through his notifications, he could see he had four texts from TJ, sent last night, after Cyrus fell asleep.

 

_**TJ:** Cyrus, im so sorry_

_**TJ:** please, let me explain_

_**TJ:** maybe I don’t even deserve to explain myself but I know you deserve an explanation_

_**TJ:** please? :(_

 

Cyrus knew he had to hear him out eventually, and he would, but not right now. The thought of talking to TJ, even if by text, was too much and he was still too hurt for this. Sighing, he temporarily muted his chat with the other boy.

* * *

When Cyrus got to school on Monday, his insecurities got the best of him. Yes, he had concluded that TJ would never forget about him, and that the taller boy did care about him, but as he saw the basketball player walk around with Kira the whole day, he started to doubt that. The girl had posted a picture of her and TJ wearing their matching costumes on Instagram, which Cyrus made a point not to like, because he couldn’t help but think _he_ should be the one to have posted a picture like that. And now, she was next to TJ 24/7. Cyrus couldn’t help but stare. Everytime TJ looked his way, though, Cyrus would avert his gaze.

By Tuesday, Cyrus was convinced TJ must have a crush on Kira. It would make sense. He had a crush on TJ, which led him to the stupid decision to back out of the costume with his best friends. Maybe TJ had backed out of his costume with Cyrus for the same reason. He liked Kira. _Of course he did._

Kira was pretty, and she was a basketball player, and, well, Cyrus didn’t really know anything else about her, to be honest. Just that she seemed mean, but then again, so did TJ a few months ago, but he really wasn’t.

That was it, then. It was fun while he though he might actually have a chance with TJ, but he had to be realistic. Soon TJ and Kira would be dating, if they weren’t already, judging by how much time they had been spending together. He wouldn’t be able to spend so much time with TJ anymore, Kira would replace Cyrus in his duty to pick TJ up after practices, and maybe… _would TJ forget about him? Was he being too dramatic?_ Well, people tend to be dramatic when they have their hearts broken, so he’s allowed to do that.

But as he turned a corner, he realized that maybe he really wasn’t exaggerating. There they were, TJ with his back turned to Cyrus, and Kira laughing, probably at something TJ had said. He must’ve felt Cyrus staring, because he turned around and their eyes met for the first time since last Friday. Cyrus didn’t have time to read TJ’s eyes, because he panicked and turned back around, walking in the opposite direction. Part of him still wished that TJ would come after him, but he didn’t.

* * *

Wednesday rolled around and Cyrus was starting to accept his sad fate. Maybe today he would feel ready to let TJ explain himself. He knew TJ would probably tell Cyrus how he liked Kira, and how when she asked him to do a couples costume, saying yes was impulsive, almost automatic. Cyrus knew that because that was how he felt when TJ asked to do a costume with him. Then he would have to tell TJ that it was fine, and that he understands, but TJ would notice how sad Cyrus sounded, because he was awful at hiding his feelings. Or maybe he wouldn’t notice, if he was too distracted thinking about Kira. Maybe it was better this way, so Cyrus wouldn’t have to explain why this hurt him as much as it did.

Buffy and Andi were doing their best to cheer him up, but it was hard, seeing as Andi was also going through a hard time with Bex and Bowie, and Buffy’s efforts to make them happy could only do so much. He was glad they had each other, though.

It was just after last period, when he stopped by his locker before heading home, when Kira approached him. There was something about her shiny smile that made Cyrus want to run. But he stayed put as the girl approached him.

“Hey! Buffy’s friend! Sorry, what was your name again?” She leaned against the locker next to his.

“Cyrus.” He reminded her, not taking his eyes off the books he was placing in his school bag. If she didn’t remember his name, that meant TJ definitely hadn’t talked about him at all.

“Right. Sorry, I’m terrible with names.” She didn’t sound sorry. “Anyway, do you know where I can find Buffy?”

He shook his head, turning to look at her for the first time since their conversation began. “Sorry, no idea.”

At that, Kira just hummed, looking at him with an intense glare that made Cyrus feel judged, and vulnerable.

 _“What?”_ His voice came out a little squeakier than he intended it to, but he managed to keep calm.

She looked him up and down, as if she was scanning him. “Oh, nothing. But, you know, if I were you, I’d be careful with the way you act. Especially around other guys.” She made a small pause then, meeting his eyes with a condescending look on her face. “It shows.”

Cyrus felt his blood boil. Was this _really_ happening? _Did she actually just say something like that?_ He was so taken aback that his brain-to-mouth filter vanished, and before he could process anything, words were spilling out of his mouth. “Well, if I were _you,_ I’d be careful with how fake you act around people. _It shows._ ”

Cyrus wasn’t sure if he should feel proud of himself or not. That was a pretty fast comeback, and he couldn’t believe that he, _Cyrus Goodman,_ had managed to even have a comeback at all. On the other hand, he really wasn’t a fan of confrontation, and he certainly didn’t like attacking people. Ignoring her was probably the best option, but he was _so_ tired, he just said whatever came to his head.

Kira looked pissed. She brought her hands to her hips, no longer leaning against the lockers. “Excuse me? Are you calling me _fake?_ I was just trying to help you. But if you won’t listen to me, that’s fine. _Have fun with that._ Wow, Buffy really has a talent for making lame friends, doesn’t she?”

His hands were sweaty and shaky, and even with all the anger and disbelief he was feeling, his insecurities started to cloud his vision. “You- you _snorpion!_ ” It took him a lot of effort just to get the words out, nearly chocking in the process. _God, couldn’t he have picked a more impactful insult? Snorpion, really?_

Kira laughed, and opened her mouth, but someone cut her off.

“Hey! What’s happening here?” Oh no. Oh _no, no, no, no._ It was TJ. He definetly heard him call Kira a snorpion. Now he would hate Cyrus forever, because TJ liked Kira _so_ much, and that’s when he knew his chances of rekindling their friendship were gone forever. Cyrus felt his heart drop to the floor.

And then one of TJ’s arms was around Cyrus’ shoulders, almost as if to protect him. The taller guy looked at Kira. “Well?”

_What?_

The girl’s whole demeanor changed in a matter of milliseconds. “TJ! Cyrus called me fake. Can you _believe_ it?” She exhibited what Cyrus assumed were her best puppy eyes, and Cyrus noticed she had _tears. On her eyes._ She was fake crying. That _snorpion!_

TJ’s grip on Cyrus tightened. “What? What did you do to him? Cyrus would _never_ insult someone if it wasn’t something serious.” He could hear how annoyed TJ sounded, and only now was it starting to register in his head. TJ was defending him. He didn’t even know what had happened, or who started it, but he was not only siding with Cyrus, but he was defending him, too. Cyrus was confused, but he felt an immense sense of relief wash over him. Suddenly, all the loneliness, the heartbreak, and the insecurities that had been building up until this point started to waver, and he wasn’t sure what he was feeling anymore. Maybe it was just too much, because he felt tears beginning to form at his eyes, but he held them back. He didn’t need to cry in front of Kira.

She must’ve realized her previous strategy didn’t work, because her own tears stopped and she rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Think about what you’re doing, Kippen.” With that, she left, bumping abruptly into TJ’s shoulder in the process.

TJ turned Cyrus to face him, both hands on his shoulders as he examined the shorter boy. “Are you ok?”

Cyrus simply nodded. “You don’t hate me for calling your girlfriend fake? And a snorpion?”

TJ let go of Cyrus, his face a mixture of shock and aversion. “ _My what?_ I’m not dating Kira! Gross.” He sighed. “But I guess I can see where you would get this idea. She’s been incredibly clingy lately.”

“Oh.” Was all Cyrus could manage for a while. He noticed most students had already left, and he started to walk towards the school doors too, TJ in tow. Only when they reached the outside did Cyrus break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them. “Do you… Do you think I’m lame?”

TJ stopped walking to look directly at Cyrus. “Cyrus, you’re the most amazing person I know. I could never think you’re lame. Where did you get this idea? Was it _Kira?_ ”

Cyrus decided to ignore his questions and make one of his own. “If you don’t think I’m lame, and you don’t like Kira… Then why did you bail on our costume?”

TJ’s face contorted, and Cyrus was sure he had never seen the boy look so guilty, hurt, and scared before. His eyes were sincere as he spoke. “Because I’m a coward. I was so caught up in my own head, that as always, I ruined one of the best things in my life, and I hurt my most important friend. I’m sorry.”

Seeing it would take a while for TJ to say everything he needed to, Cyrus moved to sit on one of the tables nearby, motioning for TJ to join him.

TJ did, and for around five whole minutes, there was this tense silence between them. Cyrus didn’t know what it was, but he could just feel how tense TJ was, and asking somehow felt inappropriate. But he didn’t have to wonder for much longer, because TJ turned his head in Cyrus’ direction, although keeping his eyes closed, and took a deep breath.

“I’m gay.” TJ opened his eyes, and before Cyrus could even think of what to say, TJ was already talking again. “And I’ve always been okay with that. I had never came out to anyone before, but I didn’t try to hide it either. I guess, because I’m the scary basketball guy, the team captain, no one ever even dared say anything to me about it, so I never really had a reason to feel insecure. People have always been too scared of me. But then, Kira came around, and well, she’s new to the school and she’s not scared of me, obviously. She said some things that made me feel insecure for the first time in a long time. It was like the whole dyscalculia thing again, but way worse, because now, someone had actually said something about it. Something _bad_ about it. And I didn’t know how to deal with my insecurities so I ended up doing the costume with her, because she made it seem like it would look weird to do it with you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I believed her, I’m sorry for bailing on you and for not texting. I didn’t know how.”

By the time TJ ended his apology, he was wiping tears from his eyes, his head hanging low. Cyrus gently took TJ’s hands from his face and did what Cyrus Goodman did best. He hugged him. Tight and warm, and he even took a chance and rubbed circles around TJ’s back while he calmed down. “Hey, TJ, it’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. I know exactly the kind of things she says, and it’s the worst feeling hearing them. It’s not your fault.”

“You do?” He heard TJ mumble against his shoulder before they pulled back.

“Yeah, I do.” This was TJ’s coming out moment, it was special and Cyrus respected that. But he knew that TJ understood what he meant. “You’re not alone, you know that?”

TJ smiled for the first time that day at that. “Yeah, I know now. Thanks, Cyrus. And you know, if you would give this basketball guy another chance, we can still do a costume together for Halloween. I know it’s a few months away, but, I’ll be happy to dress up as anything you want, if we do it together.”

Cyrus also broke out into a full, genuine smile. “I’d love that.”  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, I have no idea what this is, but I hope you liked it! Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
